


Convention

by Kandai



Series: Des mutants et des hommes [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Canon Compliant, Community: 30_interdits, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Past Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Telepathic Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur relation est loin d'être conventionnelle. Dom!Charles & sub!Logan.</p><p>Canon-BDSM!AU. #07, Au bal masqué - de trompeuses apparences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : San Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : Relation BDSM consensuelle et normalisée. Bondage. Mention de jeux sexuels basés sur la douleur.
> 
> Pour toute information supplémentaire concernant cet univers particulier, des notes explicatives se trouvent à la fin.
> 
> Note : Cette fic est la première installation de ce canon alternatif centré sur la relation BDSM que partagent Dom!Charles et sub!Logan. Il y a plusieurs prompts dans les trente choisis que je compte utiliser comme prétexte pour écrire davantage sur cette série particulière, alors pour les intéressés, j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Écrit pour le prompt #07 " Au bal masqué - de trompeuses apparences " sur la commu LJ 30_interdits.

####  Convention

C’est plutôt amusant d’observer  le nombre de gens qui font l’erreur de prendre Logan pour le Dominant qu’il n’est pas, simplement à cause de facteurs externes presque aléatoires.

S’ils savaient, ces pauvres naïfs qui vivent et respirent des stéréotypes mal vieillis des Dominants costauds et menaçants protégeant leurs soumis frêles aux yeux larmoyants, à quel point leur confusion est risible lorsqu’ils aperçoivent sous le col de son affreuse veste en cuir l’éclat discret de la chaîne que Logan porte autour du cou, une marque de soumission presque indiscutable de nos jours, même si Charles a déjà vu d’autres Doms porter des colliers comme accessoires de mode.

Il trouve personnellement le fantasme un peu étrange mais c’est loin d’être à lui d’en décider pour les autres. Après tout, il n’est pas non plus le plus conventionnel des Dominants et ceux qui découvrent, presque par mégarde, l’orientation secondaire de Logan concluent en riant avec malaise qu’il en va de même pour son soumis ; sur ce point-là, on lui fait souvent remarquer qu’ils sont plutôt bien assortis, ses proches en premier. Le professeur se contente de sourire énigmatiquement en guise de réponse mais sur le fond, il dirait qu’il est plutôt d’accord.

La chaîne que porte Logan n’est pas celle de Charles. Son partenaire la garde aussi jalousement que le secret de ses origines, vestige du passé qui hante encore son esprit ou peut-être est-il tenu à une promesse qu’il ne veut pas briser malgré l’absence de la Domme qui la lui a offerte à ses côtés. Le télépathe a pu discerner un morceau de son visage dans la mémoire brumeuse de l’autre mutant et un soir, Logan lui a soufflé un nom à l’oreille – Kayla – mais c’est tout ce qu’il sait pour l’instant. Il n’est pas vraiment pressé, ceci dit. Son impatience ne lui vaut pas de perdre la confiance durement gagnée de son soumis alors quand Logan sera prêt, Charles sera là.

Il connaît de nombreux Doms qui auraient refusé de prendre un soumis qui fait encore fièrement démonstration de son appartenance à un autre, par principe plus qu’autre chose, mais Charles n’a jamais été partisan de forcer ses partenaires dans une situation qui les rendait inconfortable plus que de nécessaire. Il a essayé avec Erik il y a longtemps, lorsqu’il était encore un jeune imbécile arrogant qui pensait qu’il pouvait Dominer à souhait sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes et lorsqu’on voit comment ça s’est terminé, Charles se dit qu’Erik a peut-être bien fait de briser aussi abruptement leur lien – même s’il se serait passé de la paralysie, des multiples opérations chirurgicales et de l’enfer qui s’est abattu sur sa vie dans les années suivantes mais ça, ça reste un autre débat.

Il a changé depuis les années dilapidées de sa jeunesse où il couchait avec le premier ou la première venu, Dom ou soumis – la libéralité de ses mœurs en a choqué plus d’un. Il est toujours arrogant, bien sûr, mais il espère que l’âge et l’expérience l’ont rendu un peu moins imbécile, un peu meilleur à ce genre de choses qu’il ne l’était auparavant. Il a eu des soumis et des soumises après Cuba, des arrangements à court terme qui n’étaient prévus que pour relâcher une tension depuis trop longtemps accumulée ou de profiter de la chaleur d’une autre personne mais aucun qui ne fasse battre son cœur comme Logan, aucun qui ne lui a inspiré ce besoin presque incontrôlable de protéger, s’imposer, _Dominer_.

Comment veut-on qu’il résiste, lorsque son amant s’agenouille nu à ses côtés et se penche pour défaire ses lacets avec des gestes précis mais terriblement lents, laissant ainsi à chaque occasion tout le loisir à son Dominant de se repaître de la magnifique vue qu’il lui offre sur la courbe de son échine ? Comment veut-on qu’il résiste à la vue de ce visage masculin se crispant si joliment sous les traînées blanchâtres lorsque Charles décide de lui jouir dessus sans lui offrir la délivrance du toucher ?

S’ils savaient, tous ces incrédules joyeusement enfermés dans leurs petits carcans qui glapissent de surprise en voyant la chaîne et commentent ensuite en gloussant sur le caractère trompeur des apparences, s’ils pouvaient voir à quel point Logan est magnifique une fois ses défenses patiemment abattues les unes après les autres, son corps nu et criblé de marques tremblant d’abandon sous les attentions attentives de son Dominant. Oh, s’ils pouvaient voir et se morfondre de leur ignorance passée…

C’est d’autant plus parce qu’ils ne peuvent pas voir que cela rend la chose plus excitante encore, parce que Charles veut être le seul à avoir le privilège particulier d’observer son amant se tordre de frustration entre les liens qu’il a choisi pour lui, essoufflé et la bouche ouverte sur un râle alors que les lèvres du télépathe se frayent un lent chemin le long de son ventre, s’arrêtant à différents moments pour punir et taquiner les endroits sensibles, l’amenant au bord d’un précipice dans lequel l’anneau à la base de son sexe l’empêche de plonger. Très souvent, il laisse ses propres dons interférer dans leurs jeux, simulant selon son bon vouloir les zones nerveuses pour donner l’impression de claques ou de caresses dont l’intensité varie à chaque fois. Cela ne manque jamais d’arracher de délicieux gémissements et soupirs à son soumis, lequel se tord avec délices sous ses mains physiques et mentales.

Les médisants diraient, s’ils pouvaient voir le spectacle de leurs ébats, qu’il faudrait bien ce genre de tours pour retenir un soumis comme le Wolverine, le même qu’ils rangeaient deux secondes plus tôt dans un petit tiroir mental rempli d’autres stéréotypes de « Dominants ». Ils diraient qu’un soumis si peu adapté à leur moule étriqué ne peut être qu’hargneux et rebelle, particulièrement difficile à discipliner.

Ils ne se tromperaient peut-être pas en spéculant de la sorte, même si le cliché de la situation peut paraître horripilant.

Logan est loin d’être un soumis conventionnel. Il aime protester, contester ses décisions, l’attendre à chaque tournant et le mettre à l’épreuve dès qu’il en a l’occasion ; son corps seulement arrive à repousser les limites des jeux de douleur à l’infini, le détour par sa télépathie devenant nécessaire à ce moment-là. C’est de temps à autre énervant parce qu’il y a une limite à la désobéissance délibérée que le Professeur accepte de tolérer de la part d’un homme qui a accepté d’être sien et d’autant plus gratifiant quand il parvient à faire repousser toutes les limites de ce corps exceptionnellement résistant, jusqu’à réduire son soumis à une masse de chair rendue incohérente par le plaisir de l’exploration, par le simple vertige de l’abandon.

Parfois, Logan fait exprès de le pousser à bout, comme la fois où il a gémi langoureusement son prénom malgré l’interdiction explicite et où Charles l’a gratifié d’une claque du revers de la main ainsi que d’un coup de fouet invisible contre son dos frémissant. Quand il peut profiter de Logan, de son magnifique corps figé dans sa jeunesse athlétique et de son âme aussi résistante que le métal qui enrobe ses os, Charles préfère largement infliger la douleur avec son esprit, ne serait-ce que pour le simple plaisir de voir la surprise se mêler à l’expression de douleur exquise qui prend possession de ses traits si expressifs.

Ils riraient peut-être également de son étrangeté, les bien-pensants qui ne savent rien voir en dehors de leurs jolies petites cases carrées, de son célibat prolongé qu’ils jugent comme une contingence de sa paralysie, de son « incapacité » à être un Dominant convenable. Ceux qui connaissent sa pitoyable histoire avec Erik riraient plus fort encore, de son incapacité à pouvoir retenir un soumis auprès de lui ; en réponse, Charles se contenterait sans doute de sourire et de les envoyer mentalement se faire voir. Sa brève passion avec Erik ne regarde qu’eux – il a parfois l’impression que son vieil ami regrette d’y avoir mis fin de la façon dont Cuba s’est terminée mais la spéculation s’arrête là, surtout depuis que le chef de la Confrérie a appris à le maintenir hors de sa tête en permanence.

Quant à la paralysie, c’est certes une difficulté supplémentaire – toute forme de sexe spontané passe à la trappe et il n’a pas toujours de réaction face aux stimuli – qu’il a mis longtemps à accepter mais il n’est pas plus réfractaire qu’avant aux relations sexuelles à cause de son handicap, cela demande simplement plus de préparations, un jeu parfois frustrant. Le sexe télépathique est un substitut parfois acceptable face à la réalité décevante mais partager un orgasme est certainement la plus intime des expériences qu’il ait jamais eu l’occasion de vivre, rarement quelque chose qu’il a expérimenté avec les quelques partenaires qu’il a eu après Erik.

Jusqu’à Logan.

Logan qui s’est un jour mordu jusqu’au sang en refusant d’atteindre l’orgasme avant son Dominant. Logan qui accueille chacune de ses caresses mentales avec un frisson de bienvenue, une touche d’anticipation. Logan qui hurle de douleur sous les coups fantômes administrés en guise de punition, qui jouit sans que Charles ait besoin de le toucher, qui se débat avant de se détendre entre les liens. Logan qui proteste en s’agenouillant, qui se tend avant d’accepter la main du Professeur dans ses cheveux courts, qui l’embrasse en mordant mais jamais sans demander la permission. Logan qui est parfait pour lui, dans sa brusque imperfection. Logan qui porte un collier offert il y a longtemps par une autre Domme mais qui sait, peut-être acceptera-t-il un jour un médaillon pour l’accrocher à sa chaîne.

Logan qui n’est peut-être pas un soumis conventionnel mais que Charles ne changerait pour rien au monde ; il est loin d’être parfait lui-même et si leur arrangement est temporaire, il leur convient à tous les deux alors pourquoi se priver de ce qu’ils peuvent encore explorer, de ce qu’ils ont à partager et à offrir ?

L’idéal est très surfait, de toute façon.

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant cet univers alternatif :
> 
> 1/ Cette réalité alternative implique que des relations similaires aux rapports BDSM sont communes et normalisées au sein des relations sexuelles et romantiques. L'identification Dom/sub est établie assez tôt de façon similaire à l'identification biologique mâle/femelle/intersexe et y est présentée comme genre secondaire. A l'instar des relations hétérosexuelles, les paires Dom/sub sont les plus fréquemment rencontrées en société, même si toutes ne pratiquent pas de relations sexuelles ou même romantiques.
> 
> 2/ Plus d'informations viendront étoffer cet univers au fur et à mesure que celui-ci sera étendu. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, cependant !


End file.
